


My Soul to Keep

by WhatTheGale



Category: My Soul to Take (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheGale/pseuds/WhatTheGale
Summary: Alex and Bug would often find themselves sharing Bug's rather small bed





	My Soul to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> I went to the movies to see this with my dad and actually cried at the end lmao
> 
> also there isn't any fanfiction with theses two so i guess i'll have to write my own  
this probably has writing mistakes

Adam Hellerman starts awake as he hears a crash from beside his bed and feels a cold rush of air from the now open window.

“Fuck.” A voice hisses. A voice that thankfully Bug is familiar with. The dark shape of Alex is laying on the floor in front of the window.   
Bug had left it cracked when he went to bed that night, like he did every night, just in case Alex needed a place to stay for the night.  
Bug glanced at the alarm clock, the red numbers flashed 2:04. It was later than when Alex would usually show up. Adam waited for a minute just silently watch the dark shadow that was Alex, waiting for him to either stand up or say something but he remained silent and still.

“Alex?” Bug asked with a whisper, “Is that you?” He asked even though the words are you okay were at the tip of his tongue. He knew that even if he asked, Alex wouldn’t be truthful with him. Alex didn’t appreciate his pity on the best of days.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Alex rasped out, “Who else would be climbing into you’re window this late?” He let out a small laugh, ending it with a low groan.

“No one.” Bug answered honestly. “Doesn’t hurt to be sure though.” He sat up, reaching for his lamp, intending to flip it on but Alex stopped him with a noise of protest.

“Don’t.” His voice was quiet, but seemed so loud.  
Adam didn’t question it, dropping his hand back onto the bed. Alex sat up, staring toward where Bug sat on his bed with a sigh.

“Mind if I crash here?” He asked even though both boys knew the answer was yes. This was a bi-weekly thing at this point.

“I don’t mind.” Bug quickly answered before scooting over in his bed as an open invitation. The awkwardness of sharing Bug’s bed had long disappeared by now. They had been doing this for awhile now. On the nights where Alex didn’t show up, Bug would miss the added warmth he would bring.   
Alex slowly stood up from his crouched position with another groan. He kicked his shoes off and slipped his jacket off throwing in in the floor before reaching for his jeans. Bug averted his eyes, cheeks heating up. Alex dropped his jeans by the rest of his clothes , walking toward the bed. Alex paused for a second before pulling the covers back and slowly climbing into the warm bed.

“Thanks Bug.” Alex breathed out as he stretched, pulling the covers up to his chin. Adam let out a quiet yelp as Alex’s still cold leg brushed against his. 

“You’re fr-freezing!” Bug whisper-yelled but didn’t pull away from his touch. Alex hummed in reply, turning toward him, letting his head fall onto his friends shoulder.

“G’night Bug.” Alex’s let out, warm breath hitting against Bug’s neck who let out a small shiver.

“Goodnight.” He whispered back curling a little bit further toward Alex, closing his eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bug woke up with something warm in his arms, he sighed into it, enjoying the feeling for a moment. People often called Bug slow, and while that might be partly true, he wasn’t stupid. He knew that no matter what Alex told him that he wasn’t okay. Alex always acted touch hiding his true feeling under the surface, making light of everything his stepfather would do to him.   
That’s part of the reason Bug enjoyed being able to hold the other boy like this, being able to comfort him in a way that Alex usually wouldn’t allow. Sometimes Bug would lay awake and hold Alex until he started to stir, enjoying the feeling for as long as he could.   
The clock now read 7:12, way to early for either of them to be up on a Saturday, so Bug just curled into Alex and closed his eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex Dunkleman woke up warm, back against something solid. He instantly knew where he was, feeling this comfortable. The only place he could be was with Bug, whose arms where now tightly wrapped around his waist and whose warm breath was hitting against Alex’s ear.   
Alex tried to move away from the warmth of his friend but Bug’s arms only tightened against him and he let out a whine. Despite himself, Alex felt his face heat up.

“Bug, I’m not you’re fuckin’ pillow man.” Alex said with a morning rasp to his voice, attempting to move away from Bug’s arms. There was a bit of resistance but slowly Bug relented and loosened his hold, letting Alex go free.  
Alex sat up, stretching his back out, then turned to look at his bed mate. Adam was laying quietly on his side, arms now bunched up in front of him, brow creased slightly. 

“Bug,” Alex called softly, lightly pushing at his shoulder, “Time to wake up.”   
With a soft groan, Bug squinted his eyes open, but once his eyes found Alex’s, his eyes widened considerably.

“You’re face….” Bug whispered quietly, his hand came up as in he was going to touch Alex’s face but stopped before he made contact. Alex had forgotten about his face being busted, his eye was most defiantly bruised and there was dried blood crusted around his nose.

“It’s fine. Feels great.” Alex promises him in a soft tone and Bug tries to believe him.  
The ended up in the bathroom, bug insisting to help him clean up and to check him over. Bug had a warm washcloth in his hand, softly dabbing at Alex’s nose, washing up the dried blood. When he was done, Bug let his hand wander to his eye and soft touched the bruise around it.

“are there anymore marks?” Adam asked with a questioning look letting his eyes look over Alex’s body. The boy in question only nodded before pulling the shirt over his head. Bug sucked in a breath through his teeth with a wince. There were bigger bruises covering Alex’s chest and stomach. Some were older but a few looked fresh. Bug felt the white hot anger that he held for Alex’s step father flare up.

“Alex-“ Bug started but Alex shook his head putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Like I said it’s fine, I’m okay.” Alex tried but Bug made a noise of disagreement before pulling Alex into a unexpected hug. Alex instantly froze, shocked at Bug’s boldness.

“Its not fine.” Bug commented sternly. Alex slowly lifted his arms to return the impromptu hug.   
They stood for awhile in the bathroom, just quietly holding each other. Eventually Alex withdrew his arms, Bug lifted his and stood back. 

“Sorry.” Bug apologized in a small voice, looking down at his feet.

“It’s okay.” Alex replied giving the quiet boy’s shoulder a light shove. Alex put his shirt back on and walked out of the bathroom, Bug following behind him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that same day, Bug and Alex found themselves sitting on the couch in the living room watching tv with little interest.

“Can’t believe that were going to be 16 in 4 more days.” Alex remarks during a commercial break. Alex takes a deep breath. It wasn’t that he wasn’t excited to be 16, he was nervous about the party. Alex saw the way Bug had tensed up and turned to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Who do you think Brandon will pick?” Bug asked picking at his shirt.

“Probably himself again, you know he likes to show off.” Alex answered with an eyeroll.

“But, what if he chooses me?” Adam voiced his main concern, “I don’t know if I can do it.”

“Don’t worry.” Replied Alex, his face soft, “Even if he does pick you, you can do it. Just push it over. Easy-peasy.” Alex acted out pushing the ripper and Bug smiled, amused.

“Yeah, okay.” Bug reluctantly agreed with him. 

They didn’t talk about the fact Alex didn’t go home at all that day, both climbing into Bug’s bed like they did the night before. When May had woke up earlier that day she hadn’t even took a second glance at Alex, just accepting his sudden appearance. Alex had always felt comforted by the fact May never seemed to care how often Alex came or how long he would stay. 

The same couldn’t be said about Leah, or Fang as they usually called her, who would look at Alex with a degusted look in her eye. Alex was sure she would send Brendon after him Monday morning, but he could deal if it meant sending another night away from Quinn.  
They lay side by side, both boys on their backs, sides pressed against one another on Bug’s small ass bed. Bug turned onto his side, head resting almost on top of Alex’s arm. 

“Night Alex.” Bug said with a sigh, burrowing a little closer.

“Sleep tight.” Alex laughed, closing his eyes. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Sunday, Alex woke up once again in Bugs arms, this time however they were both faces toward each other. Their breathes mingled in between them, Alex blinked a few times, staring at Bug through hazy eyes. He reached out and traced Bug’s jawline with his hand. Bug already looked innocent but when he was asleep it was even more noticeable. Alex let himself stare for a little while, taking in Bug.  
“Bug, wake up.” 

Alex stayed until later that afternoon, but eventually had to leave. Quinn always looked for him on school days, making sure he actually went. Bug tried not to feel sad when he left. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to Alex not being there but he still would worry for him going back to that house.  
The day went by slowly, Alex cleaned and worked on his and Alex’s school project, trying not to think of the upcoming Ripper Day. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bug collapses back into bed, exhausted and still damp from the rain. He couldn’t believe Brandon had said his name. He had looked so stupid stuttering to a stop in front of the fake ripper, weakly knocking it over before the police showed up. Alex had patted his shoulder before they parted ways. Part of Bug hated the fact that he wished Alex would’ve come back with him tonight. The other part of him doesn’t really seem to care about wanting him, remembering the warmth Alex brings. He quickly closes his eyes and falls into a restless sleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brandon catches both of them the fallowing morning before classes. What a perfect birthday gift, Bug bitterly thinks. Thanks Fang it felt great, is what Alex tells him to say later. Bug feels worse for Alex, who already has bruises and didn’t need another. For a second Bug blames himself, If Alex didn’t hang around him so much Fang would probably go easier on him. Alex almost seems to hear his thoughts, shaking his head before pulling Bug towards the school.  
“If you think that was a bad birthday gift, just wait ‘til you get mine.” Alex laughed as he whispered it against Bugs temple.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went by in a messy blur. Bug and Alex’s poor excuse of a project, the spying on Fang, her nasty words about him and his conversation with Alex in the hallway, Brittney catching him right after he grabbed his phone, the principle’s office, Leah’s gift to him and her yelling at him for things he can’t control, the ripper being his dad, crushing the rocking horse, finally collapsing into his bed in a heap.  
The events of the day catch up with his slowly. He shivers and shakes first and then the tears come. Then before he knows it he’s sobbing into his pillow. Happy Birthday to him.   
Bug lays there crying for awhile, until there’s no more tears coming out, his body still shakes and trimmers. He doesn’t hear Alex enter the room until he’s right in front him.

“-Bug?” Alex questions with concern clear in his voice. He put a hand on Bug’s still shaking shoulder. “Are you okay?”  
Bug made a small noise resembling a groan, blinking up at Alex pitifully. Alex sat down on the bed by Bug’s hip, looking down at his silently, rubbing his hand over Adam’s arm.

“What happened?” Alex gently asked. Bug didn’t immediately reply, his shaking had calmed down but was still present.   
“Leah told me.” Bug answered quietly. “My dad is-“ He finished with a hiccup, closing his eyes shut. Alex petted his back trying to comfort his friend. “Did you-“ He stopped himself again. 

“Yes.” Alex answered with a sigh. “Mom told me before- I don’t know who else knows. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I just wanted to protect you from it I guess.” He trailed of still rubbing his hand over Bug’s back.

“It doesn’t bother you that I’m…” Bug starts to ask before Alex cuts him off. 

“No.” He answers quickly, “It doesn’t bother me. You’re not him Bug.” 

Adam didn’t say anything back just curling into himself, Alex watched him sadly. He stood from the bed and walked toward the window.  
“Don’t go.” The silent plea made Alex freeze. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He answered him. Quickly Alex closed the window, shutting out the cool air. Alex quickly stripped out of all his clothes but his boxers and shirt. He hesitantly climbed into bed beside his friend. Bug let out a sigh, seemingly relaxing his body. 

Nothing was said between them, both laying silently together. Bug shivered slightly, Alex could feel it where they were laying against one another. Alex wanted to help his friend but wasn’t sure how. Then he thought back to how he woke up the other day and made a decision. Alex hesitantly turned onto his side, bringing his arms around Bug, pulling the boy against him.

Bug gasped as he felt Alex’s arms touch him, mouth still open in shock. Comforted in the warmth, he let out another sigh, his shivering slowed.   
“…Alex..?” Bug whispered sounding lost. Alex’s arms tightened slightly as he let out a breath.

“Go to sleep Bug.” Alex replied quietly. Bug felt exhausted, nodding before letting his eyes close.   
He felt so warm.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke up as he felt Bug move. It was still dark outside, but Alex could tell they had been asleep for a least a few hours. He shifted with Bug who turned to where he was now facing Alex.   
Alex had kept his arm around him as Bug turned. Their eyes met in the darkness, the only light came from the moon shining in through the windows. 

“Hey.” Alex whispered, Bug felt his warm breath hit his face.

“Hi.” Bug responded just as quiet.   
Alex brought one of his hands up from Bugs waist to touch his face instead. Bug’s breath hitched in surprise.

“I never did give you you’re birthday gift.” Alex says in response to Bug’s shock.

“What is it?” Bug asks, with a shuttering breath.

Alex let out a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves. He lightly swipes his thumb across Bug’s cheek. Then slowly he leans forward, lightly presses his lips against the other’s.  
Bug inhales sharply, eyes opening wide. Alex’s eyes are closed now, he angles his head slightly and presses his lips against Bug’s more solidly. Bug doesn’t move, not knowing what to do, so instead he lets his eyes fall shut.  
They hold still for awhile before Alex pulls back. Bug blinks his eyes open, their eyes meet once again.

“Ale-“ Bug starts but is cut off by Alex pressing back into him once again. His hand gripping the back of his neck. After a moment Bug slowly presses back this time. Bug isn’t sure what he’s suppose to do so he just follows Alex’s lead. Bug just knows that he doesn’t want Alex to stop.  
Bug’s eyebrows furrow in confusion as he feels Alex’s tongue against his lips. Alex pulls back sensing Bug’s confusion who lets out a slight whine. 

“Open you’re mouth.” Alex rasps before reconnecting their lips. This time when Bug feels Alex’s tongue he does what Alex told him and opens his mouth.   
Adam groans as Alex’s tongue enters his mouth, it felt strange but not bad. They continue kissing for a good while, Bug’s head pleasantly swimming. He couldn’t help to whine when Alex finally pulled away.

“Bug?” He asked sounding a little unsure. “Was that… okay?”

Bug nodded, “Yeah, yeah that was- good.” His face was flushed and Alex felt his own cheeks flare up.   
“Can we –“ Bug started before stuttering off, “uh- do that again.. sometime?” He mumbled out.

Alex let his head fall into Bug’s shoulder with a chuckle, nudging his nose into his neck.   
“Yeah,” Alex quietly breathed out against him, “We can defiantly do that again.” 

Alex softly pressed a kiss against Bugs neck who left out a gasp in response, before wrapping his arms tightly around him. Bug put brought his arm up, gripping Alex’s shoulder just as tight.

They held each other as they fell asleep.


End file.
